Two
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: There had always been two. There had always been two young girls he had saved. There had always been two little sisters. There had always been two loves. There had always been two. Harry knew that now. HP/GD


**I'm sorry. I butchered Gabrielle's accent. =…( But I hope the story is still cute!**

There had always been two. He just never had seen it until the wedding.

Harry sat in a chair on the Weasley's lawn, feeling itchy in his dress robes. His best friends were dancing together in the middle of the crowd, one looking stunning in her white dress, the other looking awkward, yet incredibly happy as he twirled around the love of his life.

George was running from an enraged Angelina, whose hair had been turned blue. Even with little Fred on her hip, she was intimidating, and gaining on him quickly. The baby laughed joyously, clapping his tiny hands together.

Bill was dancing with a giggling Victoire, her tiny feet on his large ones. Fleur was nearby, rocking a sleepy Dominique. The beautiful woman caught her husbands eye, smiling. He spun their daughter around, her strawberry-blonde hair flying everywhere.

Charlie's overly-scarred arms were wrapped around a dark-haired girl's waist, and they both were in deep discussion with Hagrid, who seemed keen to find out how Norberta was. The girl kept laughing, enthusiastic about their conversation. Charlie couldn't stop from beaming at her.

Then Harry spotted Percy, and wanted to laugh. Ever since Fred's death, Percy had been trying to loosen up, as that was what his younger brother had always wanted from him. Currently he was dancing wildly near the center of the dance floor, carelessly spinning his fiancé, Audrey, around in circles, producing laughter from everyone.

Harry's head started to spin as he named all of the couples he could see in his head: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah, Lavender and Seamus, Pavarti and Michael, Katie and Oliver, Alicia and Lee.

Ginny and Dean.

Not Ginny and Harry.

He wanted to chuck his glass at the wall. Or better yet, at Dean's head. Everyone he knew had someone. Either they were dating, or engaged, or married with kids, everyone had someone else.

Harry was alone.

Of course, that problem had already been announced quite loudly by Mrs. Weasley at dinner the previous night. Ginny had stormed from the table, enraged that her mother was still trying to get her and Harry back together. The break-up hadn't been too messy, as Harry still came around every week for dinner, Teddy attached to his hand.

The boy was around somewhere, off causing trouble with Uncle George or dragging Victoire on an adventure with him, hair a bright red for the occasion. Harry had even convinced him to try out some freckles, too.

To add to his misery and self-pity-party, Ginny danced past his table, absolutely stunning in her blue bridesmaid dress. Dean's smile was too wide, his eyes too happy for Harry's liking. It was a shame, really. He and Dean Thomas had always gotten along well, since their first year of Hogwarts, but ever since he stole Ginny away from him, Harry wanted nothing more than to bash him over the head with a broomstick.

He loved Ginny. He wanted to marry her and to grow old with her and raise kids and just _be_ with her. But she was a wild fire, impossible to tame. He had to respect that.

"You look very lonely over 'ere, Meester Potter." A sweet, light voice said as a pretty, young girl sat next to him, daintily grasping at a glass of Mrs. Weasley's favorite Elderflower wine.

"Gabrielle! How are you?" Harry asked, relieved he wasn't the only person without a date. Well, besides Hagrid, who was now drunkenly singing a tune about Ogdon The Dragon.

She smiled radiantly, shaking his hand. "Quite well, zank you. And yourself?" Her voice was airy and light, much unlike her sister's, which was throaty and sultry.

"I've been good. Thanks." He found himself entranced by the younger girl, whom he had never given much notice to before. "How's school going?"

"Very well. I just graduated a few months ago." Harry vaguely remembered getting a notice about it in the mail, under piles and piles of fan mail.

"Oh, that's right. Congratulations!" The seventeen-year-old beamed at him, brushing back a silver curl.

"Zank you. And I 'ear zat you just became an official Auror, correct? I zink congratulations are in order for zat, too." She grabbed two glasses of champagne from the floating tray that was stationed by their table, completely ignoring her wine and his firewhisky. She handed one to Harry, raising hers into the air.

"Congratulations to us both, for being awesome," Gabrielle said, laughing. Harry clanked his glass to her, beaming.

"Oh, yes. To being the coolest witch and wizard in Europe."

"In zee WORLD!"

"Obviously!" They laughed, taking sips of their champagne. Ginny danced by again, this time with George, who was still trying to avoid his wife. She smiled at Harry quickly, before being spun by her older brother. George spotted who Harry was talking with, giving him a thumbs up behind Ginny's back. Gabrielle noticed, staring at Ginny curiously.

"I take eet zat you two broke up?" She asked, lips dancing on the rim of her glass, leaving a faint, pink mark from her lipstick.

"Er, yes, unfortunately. But it was amiable enough. I mean, she doesn't hate me or anything." Gabrielle let out a small giggle, but seemed sympathetic.

"I am so sorry. Really." She placed a soft hand on his arm, smiling sadly, glancing up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She pursed her lips, scowling. Harry was amazed that she could still look stunning, even when her face was scrunched up like a vulture.

"No you are not. You love 'er." Gabrielle said quietly, her watery blue eyes boring into his. He looked away, frowning.

"What if I do? She obviously doesn't love me back." The girl pulled back her hand suddenly, as if she had been shocked. Harry regretted snapping at her like that, so he said, quickly, "So, is there a dashing young man in your life, Gabrielle?"

The young beauty shook her head, grimacing. "Not anymore. I am mainly focused on work right now."

Glad for a topic away from their love lives, Harry asked, "Oh, where are you working right now?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Zee Daily Prophet. I am an intern right now, but I 'ope to become a writer soon."

Harry replied, "Well, your English is very good already. I'll bet you'll be a great asset to the Prophet."

She smiled. "Zank you. I do hope so. But really, I would like to write books, too. Speaking of wheech," She pointed a thin finger at the war hero, smiling coyly. "Why, in Merlin's name, 'ave you not 'ad your biography written yet? Every writer down at zee Prophet and beyond is _itching_ to write zee story of 'Zee Boy 'oo Lived'!"

"Well, er, I guess I just have never trusted anyone to do it right. I mean, if they're all like Rita Skeeter, I'd rather people just not know my story. Besides, I'm really not that interesting." He put up a hand to stop the young girl from protesting. "I mean it. I'm really not. So I'm 'The Boy Who Lived'. It wasn't by my hand that I survived. It was my mother. I've always had help. I'm some big hero. I was just the only person who fate would allow to kill Voldemort."

Gabrielle studied him in awe, a small smile forming slowly on her lips. "And it eez this modesty that makes everyone want to read about you, Meester Potter. You are fascinating."

He could feel his face turn red. "You…you really think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

Harry smiled, grabbing her hand between his. She was surprised at the touch, but she didn't seem to mind it. "I would be _honored _if you would be the one to write my biography, Gabrielle." The young man didn't know _why_ he had said that. He had sworn to himself to never have his biography written, but here he was, letting the little sister of his best friend's sister-in-law tell the world about his life. He would never admit until later that it was just an excuse to see her again.

She gaped at Harry, her plump lips forming a perfect oval shape. "Really?"

"Yes. Who else would I trust to do it? And if I wait until I die, then some Rita Skeeter wannabe will do it, and that's just…"

"'Orrible."

"Yeah." She beamed at him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "Come on! We can discuss your life while we dance!" He let her lead him out to the floor, placing one hand on her petite waist while keeping her hand in his other. They swayed back and forth to the slow music, the moon full and bright above them. Thousands of magic fireflies had been released by George and Charlie, mingling within the dancing bodies. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, smiling contently. Teddy had stolen Victoire from her father, and was now spinning her in slow circles, laughing as she giggled.

"'E is your godson, no?" Gabrielle asked, watching the boy amusedly. Harry nodded, laughing as the little, blonde girl tripped, bringing her dance partner down with her.

"Yes, that's my little Teddy." Harry studied the boy admiringly, smiling.

"And you are raising 'im?" Gabrielle asked, bringing Harry's attention back to her.

"Yes, his grandmother passed away last year, putting him in my care."

"Zat is so kind of you." Gabrielle smiled, stepping closer to the war hero.

"Er, thanks." He said, his face heating up as she moved both of her arms around his neck.

"So, tell me about when you first found out you were a wizard." She tilted her head up, her sweet breath caressing his face.

"Mm, do you _really_ want to talk about my life right now? We have all the time in the world for that…" He lowered his head, their noses nearly touching.

"I _guess_ not. But zen what do we talk about?" She stared into his eyes, tightening her grip.

"How about this…" He closed the space between them, pressing his rough lips to her sweet, full ones. The world seemed to stop around them, only the stars and fireflies watching them as they kissed. Her soft hand cupped his face as his arms snaked around her waist.

All too soon, they broke apart, smiling. Harry leaned his forehead against Gabrielle's, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She pecked him on the lips, then looked down to see a scowling Teddy and a giggling Victoire.

"Are you Uncle Harry's girlfriend?" His hair flashed from red to silvery blonde to pink as he cocked his eyebrow at the young beauty.

"Well, er, I guess you could say zat," Gabrielle said, breaking apart from Harry. He kept one arm on her waist, a huge grin on his face.

"Hmph." Teddy studied her carefully, eying her up and down. Finally, he seemed to decide she was okay, so he clumsily asked, "Would you like to dance, Madamwuhzell?"

"But of course." She flashed a smile at Harry, promising to return to him after her dance. Harry took Victoire's hands, spinning her in circles.

There had always been two. As Harry looked back on it now, he realized that. There had always been two.

There had always been two little girls--innocent, sweet little girls--that he had saved. One from the deepest, dampest dungeons from the world's darkest wizard, the other from the murky depths of the Black Lake, in a competition that eventually stole a life.

There had always been two younger fans--girls who doodled his name all over their textbooks and dreamed of one day being called Mrs. Harry Potter. Girls who told all of their friends about him, who thought he was the greatest hero who ever lived. Girls who loved him.

There had always been two sisters. One of Harry's closest friend, the other of a beautiful champion he had competed against. Both were viewed as younger, silly, petty, until they grew older.

There had always been two beauties. One with familiar red hair, a sea of freckles, and passionate brown eyes. One with silvery blonde locks, full, tempting lips, and an ancestry of seduction. Both were gorgeous, both unique.

There had always been two G's. Ginny and Gabrielle. One reflecting her homey, common upbringing. The other of her foreign beauty.

But the two were so different, it made Harry's head spin. While Ginny was feisty from living with six brothers, Gabrielle was more docile. Ginny was athletic and outgoing, while Gabrielle was well-read and rather quiet. Ginny was brash and flirtatious, while Gabrielle was polite and generally ignored the men who drooled all over her. Ginny was like fire, uncontrollable and passionate. Gabrielle was like water, a soothing, calm presence, something Harry grew to appreciate in his hectic lifestyle.

Ginny and Gabrielle.

Black and White.

Night and Day.

Past and Present.

After the wedding, they decided to meet once a week to start working on the biography. But after three meetings they changed it to twice a week, the three times a week, until it evolved into every night, after dinner and a walk down Diagon Alley, where Harry's flat was. Teddy had grown to love Gabrielle, and even started calling her "Aunt Gabi".

A year later, they found themselves in Flourish and Botts, Harry having just bought a copy of his own biography. Gabrielle pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, smiling as Teddy ran off to fawn over the broomsticks in a window display.

"Oh, look Gabrielle. They added something to the end of the book." Harry was looking at the last page, where she had finished with the line, "And he now lives in Diagon Alley with his godson Teddy, where he will live out a long, peaceful life."

"What? What could zey have _possibly _added?" She nearly shrieked, grabbing the book from his hands. She stared at the last page, where, beneath her last sentence, Harry had written, _"And where he would propose to the love of his life, the beautiful Gabrielle Delacour."_

The blonde beauty stared at him, mouth open wide as he got down on his knee, ring in hand. The word _yes_ was already on her lips. The ring fit perfectly, the diamond matching the color of her curls. Teddy smiled, his hair turning a silvery blonde as his Uncle, and the only the father he had ever known, scooped up Aunt Gabi, spinning her in circles as snow started to drift around them, as white as the dress she would soon wear as she danced again in the Weasley's yard, where they had shared their first kiss.

There had always been two. Harry knew that now.

There had always been two loves: His first, and his truest.

But now, there was only one.

The only one he needed.

**I will admit that I got the biography idea from PrincessPearl. Except it was Victoire with her.**

**Please review!!!! Pretty please!**

*****Oh, and there's now a sequel-ish thingy, called _Together_*****


End file.
